Amores X Amantes X Assassinos
by Fe - Envy
Summary: Todos eles tinham algo em comum: uma vingança guardada e bem alimentada em seu interior. Yaoi Cap01 on line!
1. Chapter 1

_Hunter X Hunter não me pertence. É obra de Yoshihiro Togashi._

**Amores X Amantes X Assassinos**

O plantão da noite corria tranqüilo no hospital central. O jovem médico saia do quarto de um de seus pacientes quando foi abordado por uma das enfermeiras, Yumi:

Yumi- Dr. Leorio, emergência! Trouxeram um paciente ferido a bala no ombro direito. Aparentemente houve uma briga, está bastante machucado e não conseguimos conter a hemorragia.

Leorio- Então vamos até lá imediatamente!

Leorio era apaixonado pela própria profissão, um médico dedicado e competente. Lutara muito para estar ali e tinha valido a pena.

Duas enfermeiras cuidavam do paciente no quarto quando o doutor entrou. As mulheres lhe passaram o quadro clínico inicial, informado-o sobre o estado do paciente mais detalhadamente, o que não levou mais do que um breve minuto, então se aproximou da pessoa deitada na maca para cuidar do ferimento no ombro, sendo o mais grave. Enquanto fazia seu trabalho, alguma coisa o fez voltar-se para o rosto de seu paciente. Por um instante, fitou a face delicada emoldurada por fios dourados que brilhavam intensamente refletindo a luz do ambiente. Era o rosto mais harmônico e sereno que já tinha visto. Não pôde deixar de pensar…

"Que garota linda… Acho que nunca vi uma menina tão linda em minha vida… Quando ela melhorar, talvez aceite tomar um café comigo…"

…

Quatro horas da manhã do mesmo dia…

Leorio tentava fazer a máquina de café funcionar quando Yumi se aproximou:

Yumi- Com licença, doutor Leorio…

Leorio- Sim?… - Batendo na máquina de café.

Yumi- O paciente que atendemos mais cedo acabou de ser transferido para o quarto 107. Assim que o doutor puder vê-lo…

Leorio- A garota loira?

Yumi- Garota?! – GOTA o.O°

Leorio- Vou vê-la imediatamente!

Yumi- Mas, doutor…

Leorio deixou a enfermeira e a máquina de café e foi em direção ao quarto. Logo, alcançou a porta desejada. Entrou, a luz ali era mais fraca, o paciente precisava descansar. Se aproximou da cama, outra vez se encantando com o rosto lindo. Agora dormia tranquilamente, se recuperando. Levou uma das mãos até a mão esquerda do paciente, o braço estava estendido, recebendo soro na veia. Tocou a mãozinha com as pontas dos dedos. A pele muito branca era macia, perfeita. Arriscou tocar o rosto adormecido, com uma carícia leve e demorada.

"Ela parece tão frágil assim… tão desprotegida… tão linda e… aff, Leorio! Pare de bobagens!… Mas ela é… tão delicada e… espero que ela acorde logo…"

Beijou a testa da garota, foi apenas um leve roçar de lábios, mas o suficiente para que o jovem médico se arrepiasse.

"Só posso estar ficando louco…"

Fitou-a uma última vez antes de sair do quarto.

…

Killua abriu a porta de sua casa às 7:00hs da manhã para ir ao colégio, jogando a mochila nas costas. Nem tinha acordado direito. Mal pôs o pé na calçada, foi praticamente atropelado por alguém que o derrubou no chão e ainda caiu por cima. Já ia xingar quando ergueu o rosto e fitou a pessoa sorridente sobre ele:

Killua- Gon?!

Gon- Olá, Killua!

Killua- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Gon- É uma longa história…

Killua- Depois que você sair de cima de mim, eu escuto sua história com prazer…

Gon- Ah, é mesmo… Gomen, Killua!- Saiu de cima do amigo, ajudando-o a se levantar.

Killua- Está perdoado. Mas… que mala enorme é essa?

Gon- Faz parte da "longa história"…

Killua- O que você está fazendo na cidade? Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos e você vem assim, sem avisar. Eu podia não estar aqui.

Gon- Eu não tive muita escolha, precisei vir. Arrisquei te procurar no mesmo lugar. Bom, acho que dei sorte!

Killua- Hum, é mesmo.

Gon- E essa mala é do meu amigo Kurapika. Eu não preciso de tantas coisas pra viver…

Killua- De tudo o que você me disse, ainda não consegui relacionar nada.

Gon- Meu amigo Kurapika veio pra cá as pressas, seguindo as pistas de uma gang que matou a família dele. Ele quer se vingar, sabe? Achei que era perigoso e vim atrás dele. Mas ontem à noite ele saiu do hotel e não voltou. Estou com medo que ele tenha se machucado…

Killua- Quem se mete onde não deve acaba se dando mal.

Gon- Ah, Killua…

Killua- Está bem, você está preocupado com ele.

Gon- Você pode me ajudar, Killua?

Killua- Ajudar? O que é que eu posso fazer?

Gon- Me ajuda a achar o Kurapika? Ele pode estar em algum lugar, machucado…

Killua- Está bem, eu ajudo você. Mas precisamos começar de algum ponto.

…

Gon e Killua haviam se conhecido havia três anos, num acampamento de feris. Se tornaram amigos rapidamente. Passaram um mês inteiro juntos, depois na se viram mais pessoalmente. Mas se falavam por telefone em todas as datas especiais, como Natal e aniversários. Jamais esqueceram aquele acampamento…

…

Ao anoitecer, Leorio chegava ao hospital, depois de descansar durante o dia. Ou ao menos, tentara descansar. Porém, sua cabeça havia girado muitas vezes, os analgésicos não ajudaram muito. Pensava na linda garota loira do hospital. Quisera que a noite chegasse logo, para vê-la novamente. Depois de visitar alguns pacientes e tomar seu habitual cafezinho, se dirigiu para o quarto 107. Ao entrar, Yumi estava arrumando o lençol que cobria a garota.

Yumi- Dr. Leorio.

Leorio- Como ela está?

Yumi- Ela?!- GOTA O.O°

Leorio- Então?

Yumi- Se recuperando bem rápido. Acredito que acordará logo.

Leorio- Que bom. Os exames dela ficaram prontos?

Yumi- Sim, doutor. São estes que estão na mesa.

Leorio- Ah, ótimo!- Observou os exames, se certificado de que sua preciosa garota loira estava realmente bem. – Hum, muito bom. Ela é forte, vai ficar boa logo…

Yumi- "Ela"?! Mas doutor…

Leorio- Bom, enfermeira Yumi, você já pode ir, eu vou dar mais uma olhada na paciente.

Yumi- Está bem, doutor Leorio… - ¬¬° A enfermeira saiu do quarto.

Leorio terminou de ver os exames, deixou-os sobre a mesa novamente, e voltou-se para a garota inconsciente na cama.

"Ela é a garota mais linda e delicada que eu já conheci… tem que acordar logo. Eu quero ver seus olhos…" Segurou-lhe a mãozinha outra vez. "Quero ouvir sua voz… quero que você me veja, linda garotinha…" Deslizou os dedos, acariciando a mão da garota. De repente, o rosto dela pareceu se contorcer com alguma expressão. O médico ficou alerta. Em seguida, os molhos dela se apertaram, para depois se abrirem lentamente. Leorio ficou ainda mais deslumbrado com os olhos azuis intensos que estavam diante de si. A garota pousou o olhar confuso sobre ele por alguns instantes, mas logo, seus olhos se fecharam novamente, caindo outra vez em seu "sono".

Leorio- Não… não fique assim de novo… Acorde, minha garotinha loira… - Acariciou os cabelos loiros com cuidado. – Não durma de novo, menina… - Mas sabia que não adiantaria. – Seus olhos… parece até que você ouviu meus pensamentos… - Afastou-se um pouco dela.

"Eu nem sei quem ela é… isso é loucura! Eu não posso estar nutrindo sentimentos por alguém que ainda nem sabe que eu existo… e como posso estar pensando em sentimentos se faz só um dia?!… O que essa garota está fazendo com minha cabeça?…"

Suspirou, não podia evitar. Voltou a se aproximar, deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e saiu rapidamente do quarto.

…

Killua e Gon foram até a recepção do hospital Central, o moreno debruçou sobre o balcão:

Gon- Enfermeira…

Enfermeira- Sim? Em que posso ajudá-los?

Gon- Estamos procurando um amigo nosso, ele saiu ontem à noite e não voltou… achamos que ele pode ter se machucado e estar aqui…talvez ele esteja inconsciente e por isso não podia nos avisar…

Enfermeira- Isso somente o médico que estava de plantão ontem pode informar… mas ele está ocupado.

Gon- Ah, por favor, moça! É muito importante, estamos preocupados!

Enfermeira- Não posso fazer muita coisa…

Killua- Que tipo de enfermeira é você?! Será que não tem noção da gravidade da situação?! Não conseguimos encontrar uma pessoa! Não sabemos se está bem, se está ferido ou…

Gon- Killua…

Killua- Desculpa, Gon…

- O que está acontecendo, enfermeira?

Enfermeira- Dr. Leorio…

Gon- Doutor, o senhor pode nos ajudar?!

Leorio- Qual o problema?

Gon- Um amigo nosso sumiu ontem a noite e nós achamos que ele pode estar aqui, que algo pode ter acontecido à ele…

Leorio- Como ele se chama? Talvez…

Gon- Kurapika. Ele se chama Kurapika.

Leorio- Hum, ninguém com esse nome deu entrada durante meu plantão ontem…

Killua- Talvez ele esteja inconsciente.

Leorio- Inconsciente? Não, nesse estado só recebemos uma garota…

Gon- Garota? Hum… Como ela é?

Leorio- Bom… ela é loira, cabelos lisos, olhos azuis, pele rosada, delicada e bonita… mas… por quê?!

Gon- Loira, delicada e bonita… - Refletiu em voz alta. – Podemos vê-la, doutor?!

Leorio- Mas vocês não estão procurando outro garoto?

Gon- Por favor, é muito importante!

Killua- Não estou te entendendo, Gon…

Leorio- Está bem, mas só por um minuto, ela está em repouso.

Gon- Tudo bem. Obrigado doutor!

Leorio- Me acompanhem. – Os garotos seguiram o médico pelo corredor. Leorio estava sempre disposto a ajudar. Levou-os até o quarto n° 107. Entraram. – Como vêem… - Gon fitou longamente a "garota" deitada na cama.

Gon- Kurapika!!!

Leorio- Ahm?!

Killua- Essa mulher é o seu amigo? o.O'

Gon- É! Quero dizer, não! Quero dizer… ele só **parece **mulher, mas é o Kurapika!

Leorio- O quê?! – Chocado.

Gon- É, sim, doutor. Embora à primeira vista, e frequentemente, todo mundo pense que o Kurapika é mulher, ele é homem.

Leorio- Não acredito… - Quase caiu sentado com a "revelação". Nunca pensou que sentiria tanta decepção em sua vida.

Killua observou melhor o loiro.

Killua- é, se você não tivesse falado, eu também pensaria que se trata de uma mulher… ele é muito bonito…

Gon- Ah, que bom que o encontramos! Eu estava tão preocupado!

Leorio- A garotinha loira é um homem…

Killua- O que aconteceu com ele doutor?

Leorio- Ah… é que…

Gon- Doutor, o senhor está bem? Está com uma cara…

Leorio- Ahm… é, estou bem. Ela… **ele **levou um tiro no ombro direito, mas vai ficar bom logo.

- Gon?… - A voz saiu fraca. Os outros estavam tão distraídos com a conversa que nem tinham notado que Kurapika acordara e os observava.

Gon- Kurapika, você está bem!

Kurapika- É claro que estou bem… Quanto tempo eu dormi?

Leorio- Quase 24 horas. – Ainda estava tentando se recuperar do choque. – Você é forte, tinha hemorragia quando chegou. Para a quantia de sangue que perdeu, era provável que não acordasse tão cedo…

Kurapika- É o senhor que está cuidando de mim?

Leorio- Sim… - O loiro fez um pequeno esforço para se sentar.

Kurapika – Meu ombro dói… consideravelmente.

Leorio- Ah… bem, vamos olhar isso então. – Se aproximou da cama, levando a mão até as amarras da "camisolinha" de hospital que o garoto usava. – Com licença. – Desamarrou e puxou-a com cuidado. O tecido caiu pelos ombros do garoto, deixando seu peito nu. Kurapika não gostava de se sentir exposto, mas não tinha outra escolha, precisava de cuidados. Sentiu os dedos do médico tocando sua pele, só o necessário para desmanchar uma parte da atadura. Estranhamente, sua respiração pesou. Ergueu os olhos disfarçadamente, reparando no doutor, começando no pescoço longo; queixo quadrado; lábios cheios; nariz aristocrático; olhos claros, atentos e gentis; cabelos escuros… Era agradável. Teve uma sensação de confiança no homem e relaxou um pouco o corpo.

Gon e Killua apenas observaram.

Enquanto cuidava do ferimento, Leorio fazia o possível para tocar apenas o necessário na pele branquinha. Sua cabeça ainda girava, mesmo diante de seus olhos ainda não conseguia acreditar que a garota mais linda que já conhecera, na verdade, se tratava de um homem. Um homem com uma pele tão suave… mesmo depois de saber a verdade, ainda sentia seu corpo se arrepiar com o toque. Por um instante, seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos azuis, grandes, profundos, sensuais… "Sensuais?! Leorio! Desde quando eu acho os olhos de outro homem sensuais?! Não, eu ainda estou muito confuso, esse rosto de boneca me deixou sem chão… mas… ele é homem…"

Kurapika- Gon, como você me achou aqui?

Gon- Você sumiu ontem à noite, imaginei que algo pudesse ter acontecido. O Killua me ajudou a te procurar.

Kurapika- Esse é o seu amigo Killua, de quem você falou tanto na minha cabeça…

Killua GOTA- É, sou eu…

Gon- Estou feliz de finalmente poder apresentar vocês dois!

Killua- Eu só não esperava que seria num hospital…

Gon- Pelo jeito, Kurapika, você encontrou com alguém da tal gang…

Kurapika- Pra falar a verdade, foi isso mesmo… Foi assim que consegui quase ser morto.

"Gang?! Como essa bonequinha pode estar envolvida com essas coisas perigosas?… Aff, Leorio!"

Killua- Você viu quem atirou?

Kurapika- Não. Não foi um encontro às claras, muito pouca coisa pôde ser vista.

Gon- Então você não conseguiu nada ainda?

Kurapika- Nada além de levar um tiro… ¬¬'

Killua- Por que alguém como você está envolvido em algo tão perigoso?

Leorio- Tirou as palavras da minha boca…

Kurapika- Estou seguindo a gang que assassinou minha família. Por uma ironia, ou diga-se, a super-proteção dos meus pais, eles "não sabiam" da minha existência. Mas eu fiquei sozinho. Dinheiro nenhum compra a vida das pessoas, pelo menos, eu enxergo as coisas assim, mas… há pessoas que não se importam em obterem o que querem com sangue…

Leorio- Você deveria tentar ficar longe de pessoas assim…

Kurapika- O que você faria se matassem uma a uma cada pessoa da sua família por causa de um insignificante envelope?

Killua- Eu procuraria quem fez isso até no fim do mundo…

Leorio- Quase custou sua vida, garoto. Será que vale a pena?

Kurapika- Acho que o doutor não mediu a minha situação… Eu tinha 16 anos. Ninguém estava me esperando em casa. NINGUÉM. Porque estavam todos **mortos**. Que valor tem a sua vida quando se volta todo dia para uma casa vazia?… Eu tenho uma chance, mesmo que remota e perigosa, de fazê-los pagar pelo que fizeram. Antes que eles destruam a vida de mais alguém.

Killua- Eu os mataria.

Gon- Killua…

Killua- Desculpa, Gon, mas eu faria isso, de fato.

Leorio- É isso o que você pretende, garoto?

Kurapika- Não. Embora seja o que eles mereçam, mas eu estou tentando reunir provas para colocar a gang na cadeia. Tenho minhas fontes, minhas maneiras de conseguir. No entanto, agora se tornou perigoso ficar de hotel em hotel, eles sabem que há alguém tentando pegá-los…

Gon- E pode ficar pior, já que vamos ter que ficar aqui, né?

Killua- Essa parte você não tinha me contado.

Kurapika- Você não deve ficar, Gon. Não tem nada a ver com isso.

Gon- Não vou deixar você sozinho, ainda mais sabendo que a gang está aqui.

Leorio- Está aqui? Como assim?

Kurapika- Descobri que eles têm uma sede fixa, sempre tiveram, e fica nesta cidade. Por isso vim pra cá.

Leorio- Já começou mal, poderia ter morrido…

Kurapika- Mas não morri. E não vou parar até que tenham pagado.

Gon- Precisamos de um lugar seguro pra ficar, Kurapika.

Kurapika- Eu vou pensar em algo. Cheguei perto demais da Genei Ryodan pra desistir agora…

Leorio- Genei Ryodan?!- Esse nome feriu a memória do médico…

…

_Primeiro capítulo como o prometido._

_Essa fic eu dedico especialmente para a Tapioca, que está esperando faz tempo, para a minha amiga Carol-sana, para Yue-chan que sempre me manda reviews, Deniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chan, minha amiga de sempre e pra tudo, Nimy Allassiel, minha filhinha, pra galera do Orkut, das comus yaoi de HxH, para a Menchi que está sempre lá XD, e para a Mary Zaoldyeck, minha prima do coração!!!_

_Bjusss a todos, e aguardem com paciência! A fic já tem 8 capítulos prontos, mas estão num caderno, e não no pc, e como faço faculdade, às vezes não dá tempo de digitar tudo, mas vou fazendo na medida do possível!_

_Xau!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

Três anos sem postar.

Gomenasai.

Bem, isto presume ser um anúncio de que até a primeira semana de Junho/2010 os próximos capítulos continuaram sendo postados. Pra quem está lendo pela primeira vez ou quem já esperou até aqui... falta pouco, pessoal. Beijos!


End file.
